Freezing The Death Reaper
by Kisuke Bomb
Summary: Six exchange students from Genetics Australia have come to West to escape from their lives of being feared. However, as soon as they enter the school, the first rank already has to reveal himself. Yes, I said himself.
1. Chapter 1

Freezing: The Death Reaper

Kisuke Bomb

Freezing is property of (insert name before uploading) and all of the characters herein are also property of this person. Other than those I created, of course.

Jayden relaxed under the rhythmic thump-thump of the helicopter's rotors. Rei stood in the corner, looming over her limiter Kaleb and yelling incoherently. Chloe smiled at Jayden and he returned the gesture, noting just how beautiful she was, her shoulder length silver hair fell around her face. Her crimson eyes glowed with intelligence and her small body sat with a perfect posture. The other two members of their group, Jacqui and Kieran, were asleep on their respective seats. The six of them were supposed to be met at the airport by a student from West Genetics, but she never turned up, so the chopper simply took them without introductions. Jayden's crisp, new uniform felt strange to him. He was unused to wearing actual clothes. Of course, he was the only one uncomfortable with that, everyone else enjoyed putting on their uniforms, even the Pandora girls Rei, Jacqui and Chloe wore actual clothes instead of their usual Volt Textures. A voice over the intercom spoke jauntily, "Alright everyone, I hope your stay here at West is fun, ETA one minute"

The chopper landed on a normal strip out the front of what seemed to be a normal school building. Jayden grabbed Jacqui and Kieran's shoulders, "Up you get"

He received a fist on both sides of his face for his efforts.

"Nice of you to wake us, Jay" said Kieran.

"Sorry, Jay, did that hurt?" asked Jacqui.

"Screw you both"

The six exchange students opened the door on the side of the chopper and were instantly greeted by a small girl with longish brown hair, "Welcome to Genetics, how are you?". She had to shout to be heard over the chopper.

Kaleb stretched as soon as he stepped out of the helicopter, his hand coming within an inch of the rapidly rotating blades of the chopper's propulsion system. Rei closed her eyes and let her bare feet feel the cool grass between her toes. Her long black hair brushed against her ankles and she crossed her arms over her chest, stretching her shoulders and pushing her cleavage to an even greater level. Jacqui scratched her head, collecting her short blonde hair into a ball in her palm. She smiled and her pure white skin glowed. Jayden shook his big head and sighed, "I just love solid ground"

Kieran shook his body, cracking most of his joints in the process. Being the shortest of the group, he could move freely knowing that he wouldn't be in any danger from the rotor blades.

The girl cleared her throat and tried again.

Rei responded and The girl introduced herself as Hiiragi. She smiled, "I'm the head of the first-year student body, please, allow me to give you a tour of the campus"

The six of them nodded and followed Hiiragi around the school for about an hour.

After a while they ended up in a communal eating area where Pandora and limiters were lining up to purchase food or sitting at tables and talking. A tall redhead with two ponytails walked up to an even taller blonde girl in an extremely personalized uniform, featuring a shoulder ornament that somewhat resembled a shield. An Asian looking girl with blue hair stood up and got between them keeping them apart. A similarly Asian boy with black hair and of average size and height walked over and grabbed the blonde's shoulder. Hiiragi noticed Kieran watching this scene and took his hand, "I wouldn't recommend striking a conversation up with any of them, Kieran Auno, that's our high rankers"

Kieran looked at her and she continued.

"The redhead is the 'Angel of Binding' Ganessa Roland, the Blonde busty one is 'The Untouchable Queen' Sattelizer El Bridget, the boy is her limiter, Kazuya Aoi, and the other girl is the third rank, Rana Linchen"

Kieran nodded, "I see…"

Jacqui looked over at her limiter and her eyes widened slightly.

"I'll be back" before Hiiragi could stop him he was headed over towards Sattelizer's table."

Hiiragi shrieked quietly under her breath, knowing that he wasn't in mortal danger unless he touched her but…

Kieran smiled as her walked up to the three Pandora and Kazuya. He stopped, "Hey, what's up over here?"

The four of them turned their heads towards him and his smile widened, "Hi"

Ganessa Roland closed her eyes, making her barely controlled rage obvious, "Piss off, transfer, before I hurt you"

"You wouldn't hurt…"

The blade appeared so quickly that he didn't even have time to react. It was a large piece of metal attached to one of five chains attached to Ganessa's back, "Try me"

Kieran put his hands in the air, but before he could step back, a scythe pulled the chained weapon away from Kieran. Jacqui's Volt Weapon: The Apologiser.

"Careful with that, you might hurt someone, or make me hurt you"

Ganessa narrowed her eyes and leant in. she frowned, "Mind your own business, girl"

Jacqui smiled sweetly, "This is my business"

"Get out of here"

"Let my limiter go and I will"

Kieran laughed softly, "Jacqui, just go please. I don't want you to get crap"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Kieran felt his back explode in pain.

Sattelizer, Rana and Kazuya jumped to his side as the room cleared. Sattelizer and Rana summoned their Volt Weapons and stood ready to fight.

"Funny how you hated on me for hitting limiters, but at least I don't try to kill them"

The room was completely empty bar for the four Pandora, Kazuya and Kieran. Kieran's wound made a slick, wet, slapping sound and every one looked over at him. He stood up.

"Damn it, I came here for one reason, I didn't want people knowing this. Looks like the room's empty bar us, so I guess"

He raised his right hand slowly and Jacqui grabbed his shoulder.

She smiled softly, "Synchronise" they were both encapsulated in what appeared to be a freezing area.

Kieran's wound healed almost instantly. As it healed, however, all the blood that covered him disappeared, revealing a glint of steel under his skin.

He stood up and hung his head, "I don't think I want to do this, but"

His outstretched hand was enveloped in a scattering of spinning Volt particles.

"It's time to do this" The particles solidified into a liquid floating, spinning and orbiting his arm, "Titanic Morph"

Sattelizer inhaled sharply, as did everyone else in the room. Kieran punched the ground and the liquid flowed from his fist. When he raised his hand, it formed into a huge hammer, the handle and head making it almost his height, and the blade along the top of the weapon increased it by 6 inches.

"Pummel them, Fist of Wrath" Kieran's rage filled eyes glared at the girl in front of him, whose Volt Weapon seemed to float menacingly just out of reach of his own.

Satellizer tilted her head, "Impossible, limiters cannot access volt weapons..."

Kieran felt his back heating up and released it, six of his stigma erupted from his back into the trademark pandora wings, "I am the first ranking second year from Genetics Australia, Kieran Auno, pleased to meet you, Ms Roland"

Here it is, the first chapter of Freezing: The Death Reaper. Tell me i8f you want more, I can't keep doing different ones.

Kisuke Bomb, Signing out.

Oh, by the way, trademark cliffhanger, huh!


	2. Chapter 2 dark mistress & final meeting

Chapter 2: The Dark Mistress and the Final Meeting

Kieran held his hammer in front of him and grinned, "Well, Ganessa. What do you say?"

She snarled towards him and her volt weapon levelled at his face. Her expression went dark, "You really need to find your place"

Kieran cocked his head, "I had heard that there are bitches here, but I never imagined that you would be this bad"

She breathed deeply, "I don't like this, but you have pissed me off"

Kieran cocked his head in the other direction, "I'm sorry, have I angered you?"

Ganessa Roland's eyes became insane, but she kept what composure she had left.

A week previously, Ganessa and her limiter had been outside the dorms, along with Rana Linchen and Kazuya Aoi. A group of Third years approached them, laughing amongst themselves. The air was light, even fun, but for one of the third years glaring at the first ranking second year. Ganessa stared back, returning all the venom focused on her and more. She shook her head with a wild flurry turned in a huff and walked off with her friends. Ganessa shook her own head and looked at her limiter, "I don't feel comfortable here, let's go" they turned to leave, "See you guys later" the walked away from Kazuya and Rana without another word. The two students looked at each other and decided that they, too, would leave.

When they turned the corner towards the dormitories, They saw something that horrified them, a beaten and bloody, almost unrecognisable, limiter lying on the ground behind a huge cloud of dust that had five different weapons flying around in it. Ganessa Roland fell from within, her chains falling with her andlaying by er side, useless. She looked aup as Kazuya picked up her partner to take him to the infirmary. Rana summoned her weapon and stood beside the almost immobile Ganessa. Whether they liked it or ot, neither of them wanted the other to die, and so were fighting side by side. The two third years stared back. The first of them, one that Rana didn't recognise, held a staff as long as she was tall, which was quite long, and a small knife connected to a chain on one end of the pole. The other, the girl that as giving Ganessa evil eyes, held a pair of swords as long as her arms. Neither of the pairs moved.

"I don't think this is very nice" said a calm, almost icy voice behind the group, "And even though I don't like her, I don't want her to die. Please step away from her"

The sword-wielder turned and her eyes almost popped from their sockets. The owner of the voice was the Untouchable Queen, Sattellizer El Bridget.

Ganessa creased her forhead and almost fell from the memory. Her volt weapon dissipated and, taking that as a saign of non-violence, Kieran dismissed his own weapon, simultaneously stepping forward and catching the half-asleep Pandora. She looked up at him and he smiled sadly, "I don't know what happened, but you don't seem like somebody who likes needless and senseless violence"

Jayden coughed from the door, "You have never been a good judge of character"

The entire room seemed to shoot daggers at him and he shook, "Just saying"

Everyone stopped glaring at him.

Of course, the exchange students didn't realize just what had happened to Ganessa and so, couldn't see past the fact that she had attacked, seemingly unprovoked, one of their own. None of the six wanted to approach her. Kieran shook his head, his thick locks of black hair slapping him in the face, and he breathed deeply, "I'm glad nobody saw that, I was sick of being singled out by my peers back home"

Jay shook his head just as violently, enough that his half shaven head seemed to be fully covered, "You weren't singled out, you had us…"  
"I am the first rank, Jayden, and a guy. Far out dude, I can't stand being like that. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be feared by everybody? It SUCKS!"

Kazuya smiled as he entered the room, "Hey, uh, Auno-san?"

"Kieran"

Kazuya nodded, "Kieran-senpai, may I ask something?"

"Quit the respect shit, I just want some people to be my friends"

"Kieran, what on Earth was that?"

"Let me tell you what happened"

The small, slim and completely unimpressive boy got out of the vehicle for the last time, his family had abandoned him many years previously and he'd been living with a foster family for a very long time. As soon as he hit thirteen, he applied for Genetics Australia. His foster parents were nice, don't get me wrong, they'd looked after him like a friend more than a child for six years, but he liked that. However, coming from a very high-class family, they'd originally thought he'd be a snob. They never stopped thinking he was only acting normal. The boy, barely in his teens, watched from the gate as Pandora walked past, their uniforms billowed around them in the cool breeze. A group of girls, presumably in a P.E lesson, ran past wearing nothing but crop-tops and bloomers. The boy stared until he was hi ton the back by someone. He turned and saw a tall, dreadlocked boy who seemed about two years his senior. He introduced himself as Kaleb O'donnel, a first year limiter.

The boy looked up at the boy, "I'm Kieran Auno, nice to meet you"

"Auno? You don't look Japanese"

"My father is. I'm a first year here"

"No shit, cool. Want to hang out, I don't know anyone here yet…"

A group of young girls walked up to the two boys, one of which walked right up to them and punched Kaleb, "Don't know anyone my ass!" she, too, had dreadlocks. Hers, however, were bleached-blonde and tied up into a high ponytail on her head. Kaleb looked up at her, "Yeah yeah, Rei, nice to see you again too"

Kieran looked up at the tall girl and she smiled down at him, "Are you a Primary school student or something?"  
He slouched, winded by the nasty comment, "I'm thirteen"

The girl turned out to be a childhood friend of Kaleb and she was a very friendly person. The other members of her group were just as nice, except one. A small girl who introduced herself as 'The Dark Mistress' first ranking third year. She didn't offer her real name.

Kieran found himself joining the group and befriending each and every member, even the 'Midget Mistress' as he had dubbed her, much to her disdain. After three months, however, he still hadn't found a partner, much due to his small size and apparent weakness. When it came to appearances, Kieran Auno was the most unimpressive of all the limiters at Gen Australia. Of course, he wasn't worried, he was too happy-go-lucky to worry about such a small detail, however all of his friends worried. Another three months passed and not much happened to remedy the situation. Rei's dreadlocks became whiter, Kaleb lost his, a new limiter called Jayden joined the group and the 'Midget Mistress' became less of a midget, she now dwarfed Kieran by double his height. That wasn't hard though. Then it happened.

Out of the blue, a Nova struck the school, not a big one, not big enough to be recorded as a Nova 'Clash' however, for a school of less than 150 Pandora, even a small Nova is dangerous, especially when there are only thirty-seven third years. They were the first to strike, a fast, furious but still well-carried out attack that didn't barely affect it. A single attack from this Nova almost quartered their numbers, reducing them to only nine conscious and battle ready Pandora. They were joined presently by a group of tenth and higher rank second years and three firsts. The first years were Rei Masato, Chloe McConnel and the Mistress. None of these three got to see action, because the Nova, having stayed too long, self-destructed. The shockwave passed right over the heads of the Pandora, missing them but levelling a small building nearby. A building holding two of the Pandora's limiters and one unclaimed limiter. Nobody could have survived that. Nobody, except those three.

Kieran awoke in an unfamiliar room, a sterile smelling, white painted room that beeped and buzzed. He couldn't see very well and his back was so sore that he couldn't move. He could feel injuries covering his body, but his back hurt most of all, a sharp pain that seemed to be within it instead of on the surface. He felt his back pulse with a pain so intense that he couldn't even make a sound, instead he simply convulsed and fell, semi-conscious, onto the bed once again. A woman in white ran into the room and started screaming about a 'rejection' and more 'surgery'. Kieran once again fell asleep. When he again awoke, his back felt even worse, instead of six separate areas of intense pain, a scattering of pain that he couldn't trace flew around his back like a wasp under his skin. He attempted to stand, causing his back to explode in pain and his vision to scatter into stars. He looked around and recognised the infirmary that he had visited only once before to visit Rei after her Stigma had malfunctioned. He himself had never had reason to visit this room for himself. He looked over at the other beds. One held a tall boy with long red hair on one side of his head, and a huge scar covering the other, clean shaven side. The third bed held a boy almost as tall who had shoulder-length black hair and stubble covering his cheeks. Kieran didn't recognise either of them. He looked over at the door, hoping he could get up and walk out. He saw a head, another small limiter looking in. he had longish thick black hair and a big god-ugly scar above his left eye. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his body seemed to have been underused for a long time. Kieran lifted and arm to wave to the boy, trying to get his attention. The boy waved back. Kieran's eyes widened almost enough for the eyeballs to leave their sockets and run to the door to make sure. The boy was Kieran's own reflection.

The doctor walked into the room and, noticing that he was awake, immediately called in a teacher and three Pandora. A girl with bleached-blonde dreadlocks, a girl with a medium build and short gold hair and a tall girl with hair as black as her eyes, which resembled the deep sea at midnight. Kieran recognised Rei immediately, but the others were strangers to him. The tallest of the four, the dark-haired girl, bolted to his side and embraced him tightly, enough to invoke a large amount of pain from his back, and enough that he didn't care.

"Who…?"

"I'm Jacqui Lee, The Black Mistress and first ranking second year here at Gen Australia. Welcome back, Kieran."

He looked up at her, his eyes clearing. He saw the cool, collected girl he remembered, the one that he had secretly dreamed of for over five months, the Midget Mistress, who he now knew was named Jacqui.

The other two girl walked over to the other boys, who Kieran assumed were Jayden and Kaleb, and sat by their sides. The doctor returned with a huge stack of papers. She found one and gave it to Jacqui, who read it and nodded, "I'm amazed, you really are a genius, Dr Akagi"

The woman smiled, "I'm not, I just twerked a few things. He's probably going to have some synch problems. He'll have to come in every few weeks for a check-up and probably some fine tuning. You've got them back now, though. Your sacrifice was well worth it, Jacqui"

Kieran looked up at the tall girl, "Sacrifice?"

She turned away from him and lifted her shirt. Two of the stigma marks were crossed with a pair of surgical scars. He suddenly realised what the pain in his back was. He was no longer human. He was the first, and probably one of the last, male Pandora.


	3. Chapter 3 The Paladin

Chapter 3: The Paladin

Kazuya stared at Kieran as he finished his story. He smiled, "Since then, I've been able to summon my Titanic Morph, which is one of three of the most unique Volt Weapons, apparently"

Kazuya looked at him inquisitively, "Kieran, uh, how can I say this. That is impossible, male bodies don't have the right hormone balance to sustain the stigmata, they reject them"

Kieran's reaction was one of understanding, not exactly what Kazuya expected, "I myself didn't believe it until I saw this in the mirror"

He stood and turned, simultaneously lifting his uniform's shirt, revealing the six stigma scars on his back, along with a few seemingly random straight scars covering it. Kazuya gasped, his eyes wide. Kieran sat, "Do you need any more proof of what I am. Please understand me, Kazuya, I trust you because I feel like I can be your friend"

Kazuya shivered, "I don't believe it….I can't…"

"Volt Texture"

Kazuya glanced up and Kieran smiled.

"Deactivate"

His shirt dissipated in a scattering of volt particles, revealing his rather unimpressive form. He still didn't have too many muscles, the only this that Kazuya could complement him on for his body was that he was skinny. He was short, not very muscular, had very feminine features and thick black hair that went down past his butt. In all, from behind he could easily be mistaken for a girl. Kieran smiled, "Believe me now?"

He sat, "Volt Texture, Equip" his shirt reappeared.

In order to understand a person now, one must first understand their past. This is something that Kieran's closest friend, Kaleb O'Donnel, had often said when referring to Jacqui. When he said that, he hadn't known anything about her past, or her present, for that matter. However, now those words seemed even more important to Kieran, who hadn't thought he would ever get theh chance to be n ordinary limiter again. He smiled at the thought, but knew that he wouldn't last. He'd summoned his Volt Weapon at the first opportunity, he was just lucky nobody saw it except for Kazuya and his friends and the person that Kieran was going to fight. He shook his head, [I can't do it, I can't judge her for what she did. I wonder what happened to her to make her do that] he thought, [I should probably ask her when she wakes up]

Kieran sat beside the bed, his hand laying lazily on the table beside him. Across from him, the doctor fussed over Ganessa Roland's unconscious body. Kieran watched, fascinated, as the doctor worked to synchronise her stigmata and activate their healing properties. Apparently, she'd been injured a few weeks earlier and that injury was catching up with her. Kieran touched her arm and nodded, "Sensei?, I think I might be able to help here…"

The instructor looked at him, "Please sit back down, Kieran. I understand what you are, but how will that help you?"

"I was stabbed in my back recently, want to see how it looks not a day later?"

The instructor shook her head, "That's you, not someone else, what, are you going to fiddle with her programming?"

He touched her again, this time closer to her torso, "Nope"

The instructor watched him like a hawk, but his hand didn't move, he simply smiled. His eyes glazed over, like a limiter entering an Ereinbar Set, and volt particles scattered between the two Pandora. The injury started closing slowly, surrounded by what appeared to be a freezing area. It closed about half-way then stopped. The wound didn't move any further ad Kieran's eyes focused again, "I'm not the greatest at that little technique, so I can't do any more. But there you go. He sat, exhausted, and his head rolled back. He fell asleep beside Ganessa Roland's bedside.

When he woke, Ganessa was healing by herself. The instructor watched him quietly, "Are you alright? I wanted to move you, but you wouldn't let me"

"I'm like a cat, apparently, where I sleep, I sleep. I dig my claws in and conk out" he grinned, "How is she?"

The instructor shook her head in bewilderment, "You seem concerned for her, yet she attacked you, did she not?"

He smiled, "I'd like to find out why, that's the reason I'm here"

"So you're here to figure out why she attacked you"

"That's right. I'd also like to talk to her"

"Your Pandora doesn't mind?"

"My big sister doesn't know. She can suck it up, she does this all the time to me"

The instructor shook her head and walked out.

Ganessa woke, her eyes blurred from sleep. She couldn't feel the wound in her shoulder any more and wondered what happened. She looked around and saw a familiar silhouette hovering over her. Her limiter, hovering concernedly over her. He mumbled, trying desperately to say his name. the person shook their head, "Nice to see you're awake, Ganessa"

Her vision cleared and she saw the person for who they were. It was the limiter she'd stabbed before she'd succumbed to the injury. He smiled, "Feeling alright, senpai?"

She watched his silently, his smile didn't look fake, but she knew it had to be. There was no way he could smile at the person who'd nearly killed him. It was impossible. She watched the teenager sit down. His smile seemed to become more genuine, "I don't hold it against you, I'm here to ask why you did. I'm not angry at all, in fact, it doesn't even hurt any more"

She looked at him, "How? How can you be so calm?"

"Easy. There are two sides to a story, I'd like to know the catalyst to your mood. What happened to you. I might be able to help"

"You could never help. My limiter….he" Ganessa Roland, the Angel of Binding, and the second ranking second year at West Genetics, broke down in tears.

Kieran leapt to his feet and stood by her head, knowing full well that he was terrible in these situations, he tried anyway, "Your limiter?"

She nodded, "Arthur, he was…"

Kieran leant in and, in a slight motion that was almost unperceivable, his hand was resting on the distraught Pandora's shoulder, a comforting gesture that had worked many a time with his group. She brushed it off.

"He was attack while I just stood there. I couldn't do anything. He was, Arthur was…" she started crying again and this time, Kieran's hand appeared on her shoulder and she didn't brush it off, "What happened, Ganessa-senpai. Please, I want to help"

"He almost died, Transfer, get it?, he was basically put into permanent care, no chance of him returning" her eyes had opened completely, and as if enraged, she kept talking, unhindered by emotion, "My limiter almost died and I did nothing. I did absolutely fucking nothing to help him" she broke down again, unable to control herself. Kieran inhaled shakily, not sure of what he was about to say, but still, he said it anyway.

"Your shoulder, it was injured at that time, wasn't it?"

She nodded ad he continued, "So that means that you must've done something, you got hurt as well, after all"

She looked at him, "I attacked her after she'd hurt Arthur, I didn't help him at all"

"I really couldn't have pictured you crying, senpai"

She laughed slightly, "I guess so. But, to answer your question, no, you can't help"

Kieran shook his head as he walked away from the infirmary. His head was swimming from the story Ganessa had told him. He wanted to talk to one of the instructors now, find out what happened. [Surely those girls were punished, surely] he walked further from the infirmary and passed Kazuya. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he only noticed his friend when he punched him. Kieran rubbed his arm, "Hey Kazuya, how are you going"

"You look tired, Kieran. Jacqui-senpai is worried sick"

"Now she knows how I feel"

The pair walked down the corridor, talking about what happened to Ganessa. Apparently, Kazuya hadn't heard of this happening, he didn't even know what had happened to his friend. The story of the seemingly unprovoked attack seemed to worry him. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he didn't like it.

Hiya, Kisuke Bomb here. I think this is the most rambly chapter I've ever done! Wow, it was hard. See you next time, signing off ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 degrader of chastity

Chapter 4: Degrader of Chastity

Kaleb O'Donnel sat in the shade of a small structure on the roof. Nobody was around and he felt free for once. He hated crowds, despised being around so many people. He preferred being alone or with a couple of friends. For good reason too, he hated crowds. As a child, both of his parents had been killed by a person posing in a flash mob. He still, to this day, remembered the song they were dancing to at that very moment. Some piece called 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. Ironic that. He inhaled deeply and leant back, his rough dreadlocks brushing the ground behind his back. He hadn't felt this free in about a year, since enrolling at Gen Australia, in fact. He'd instantly been popular, and because of his fear of crowds, had never truly been able to get free of worry. After it became known to the school that he was actually a Pandora, he'd become the brunt of may jokes. Until the Carnival came around and he claimed the position of third rank. Nobody bothered him after that. Everyone was scared of him though, which made him as uncomfortable as he would have been at a rock concert. In fact, it was probably worse.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but he did know that it was well past midday when he woke. His eyes opened and he saw a tall girl walking towards him. She had shoulder-length blue hair and was moderately attractive. His eyes, however, were drawn to the people behind her. Three male students. Kaleb cocked his head as he went to stand. He assumed that the girl was sent to find him and walked towards her, "Sorry, I'll be going to where I have to be"

She stopped him, "I wasn't asking you to leave, O'Donnel-san"

He looked at her, "I beg your pardon?"

She smiled good-naturedly, "My name is Kannazuki, Miyabi Kannazuki. Nice to meet you"

"Kaleb O'Donnel. Please explain what's going on"

"Please. I'm not going to bite. I just want to give you an offer"

"Shoot"

"Pardon?"

"Uhh…Go ahead?"

"Ok," she cleared her throat, "I'm interested in you, Kaleb O'Donnel-san, please, consider this. Become my limiter, leave that, ahem, girl you're with now, and join me"

"What?"

"Become mine"

"Now why would I do that? I don't even know you"

"I told you, I'm the fifteenth-ranking third year, Miyabi Kannazuki, the Protector of Chastity, The Liberator of Virtue…"  
"The Limiter Glutton, The Limiter Hoarder…"

The three limiters behind her flinched when he said those names. Miyabi snarled slightly, "It is true I have some unsavoury nicknames, but still…"

"I'm not going with you. I like the girl I'm with, thank you very much" he turned to walk away.

"Freeze him. I'd like to talk to him"

The freezing fields converged onto Kaleb's feet. He stopped, "Yes?"

Miyabi smiled, "You seem calm. I'm interested in that. Why won't you join me?"

"I told you, I like my partner. Deal with it"

"I'm the one holding all the cards here, not you. Yet you seem unnaturally calm. You aren't worried by my three limiter's freezings?"

"I could easily shatter them"

"Individually, perhaps. But even Kazuya Aoi, who can cast without a Set, could only just break them"

"I never said I needed to send out my own field"

A pair of daggers appeared, floating beside her head, "Homing Dagger. I don't appreciate you degrading my limiters like that" one of the knives floated up to Kaleb's throat, causing him to flinch back. He didn't move far.

Nobody moved until Kaleb smiled, then all at once, the limiters enhanced their freezing areas, Miyabi's second dagger started moving and Kaleb's arm twitched. Kaleb closed his eyes, "If you let me go, I'll listen to you"  
"You turned me down and insulted me, I'm not going to let you go. I'd like to embarrass you, but you don't seem like the easy type to embarrass. So I'll just inflict some pain instead" her dagger bit into his neck, "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I won't leave anything that could rebound onto me"

"Good"

"What?" she stepped back, taken aback by his comment, "Good? How so?"

"Easy, you don't want to be tracked, so you won't tell anyone when a limiter beat the shit out of you"

She glared at him, "How dare you"

He grinned and lifted his hand as quickly as he could under the pressure of three freezing areas. His knuckles cracked as he lifted his arm and, when it was vertical, it curled into a fist. He raised his other arm into the same position as Miyabi moved toward him. He smiled, "You took too long, Protector of Chastity"  
"What?"

"Volt Weapon, Deploy" both of his fists were encased in balls of volt particles, "Wolf's Bane". The particles settled into place, forming a set of blades hanging from his wrists. Two on his right and one on his left. The weapons swung around and set themselves on top of his fists, making him seem very nasty. He smiled, "Now, to work on these freezings"

Miyabi lunged at him before he could move. His face was placid as her dagger flew toward him. He smiled and mumbled something under his breath. Miyabi heard the word 'activate' and backed off a little. Lucky for her, because as soon as she did, he erupted in energy, shattering the freezing areas from around him. For a split second a set of pale blue rings formed on his wrists and ankles, but they didn't last. Nor did the pale blue coloration of his hair, which disappeared as fast as her limiters' freezings had. He smiled, "Ready to face someone who can fight back, Miyabi?"

Despite the apparent clumsiness of his weapons, he was so adept at wielding them that he easily kept Kannazuki Miabi at bay. He Homing Dagger barely scratched him as he blocked ad dodged. He smiled, so far he'd used his Pandora Mode, which never lasts long enough to be identified, and his Volt Weapon. He didn't want to do anything else. He lunged for her and held his right hand's weapon at her throat. His smiled seemed to not only be sincere, but calm at the same time, "I'm going to say this once, Hoarder. Don't. Fuck. With. Me"

He turned and left, his weapon scattering into the air behind him.

End of Chapter

Hey Ho, Nobodies Home. Lets see, this is more fun than the Final Sekirei! End Game is still my favourite, though. See you next time, Kisuke Bomb.


End file.
